Our Reflection
by LD 13
Summary: "Kurosaki Karin finally I got here to eliminate you..." Karin was shocked and use her power to fought back. Then she encountered the boy she hasn't seen in 2 years. What will the story unfold as they meet again? -HitsuKarin
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm new here. **

**This is my first story. Please sent your review to me! You are free to comment anything! If you found mistakes in the story please tell me! Yoroshikune Onegaishimasu!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I own it the story should be about HitsuKarin.**

**-LD13-**

Chapter 1

Two figures walked down on a road, they were two girls more like twins. One of them had a long black hair with the top of her hair were deep red colored , she wore a middle schooler uniform and her curves were perfect. One more had a shoulder length yellow orche hair and wore the same thing as the other girl. They talked to each other while they were walking. "Ne Karin-chan" said the one that had yellow orche hair. "What is it Yuzu?" replied the other one.

"We are gonna be 15 three days again. Do you have some wishes?" Yuzu said with a soft voice asking her sister opinion.

"Hmmm..." Karin put her hands on her chin thinking. _'Wishes... what do I want huh...' _Karin thought about everything that happened in her whole life. _'By the way I haven't meet him again since 3 years ago...'_ She realized that she was thinking about him, she blushed a little _'Why would I care about him, really!'_

"what's the matter Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked her sister or rather her twins ,because she saw her sister blushed all of sudden. "Nope, nothing at all" Karin said after she regained her cool.

Yuzu stared at Karin in confusion, then she thought _'Karin-chan sure act really weird... I must find out what is it, as a sister!'_

"What about you Yuzu? What is your wish?" Karin changed the topic.

"I want to see Ichi-nii" Yuzu said that with a huge smile. As Karin heard that, she looked to Yuzu sadly and lowered her head. "I see..." that's all Karin could say. So the twins walked along until they were home.

-In Soul Society-

Toushiro gazed through the window, leaving the work undone. A picture could be seen in his opened drawer. That was his photo with a girl, the girl was Karin. It could be seen that Karin wrapped her hand aroud Toushiro's neck and Toushiro looked pissed about it as his eyes were onto Karin that had a big grin in her face. Then he wondered around until his vice-captain appeared "Taichouuu!" sahe said it with a big smile in her face. Toushiro looked pissed off as he closed the drawer and began to ask "What is it Matsumoto?"

"Let's go to the Human World! I want to do my shopping there! Plus you could see her, rigth captain?" Matsumoto finished her sentence with a weird smile headed to her captain. Hearing what just Matsumoto said, Toushiro blushed. Matsumoto had found that her captain was in love with Karin.

"Shut it Matsumoto, go get to work." he said while he turned his face to the other direction so his vice couldn't see his face were blushing. Matsumoto frowned when she heard her captain always tell her to work. "No fun." Then she laid on the couch lazily.

-Back to Human World-

Three days passed, it's the twin's birthday. Yuzu and Karin celebrated their birthday party with their dad. Ichigo, their brother, was told that he went studying abroad by her dad. Karin knew as well that Ichigo was in Soul Society, not knowing what he is doing.

They threw a party at their house, there were Uryu, Inoue, Chad and the twins so their dad. As always, their dad being such a ruckus as he went to Masaki's poster at the wall, hugging it while blabbering "Oh Masaki, our lovely daughter are turning 15!".

Karin and Yuzu sighed at their dad, but unlike ussually, Karin didn't kick their dad for acting like that. She tapped her dad's back "Okay, for this time I'm gonna' spare you, since it's my birthday." _' I'll let this slip once for a while.'_ She thought to herself. Then the twins blew the candle and smile to themself, and all of them who were there beside the twins sang the happy birthday song and clapped their hand. They soon ate the cake and all of them except for Karin got drunk after partying allnight and got knocked out. Naturrally Yuzu won't drink but since Yuzu accidentally drink some of it as she thought those were mineral water.

Karin looked at Yuzu, let a sigh. Soon Yuzu woke up, she saw Karin and said "Karin-chan..." with her eyes half opened. "What is it Yuzu?" Karin looked at her sister with a gentle smile. "What time is it?" "It's 5 p.m." Karin replied.

Yuzu looked at her surrounding, it was in the living room where they had the party. "Where is everyone?" Yuzu asked while observing the place. "They went home. And not to mention, dad went to his patient house, he said it was emergency." Yuzu wiped her eyes to get clearer vision soon she stood and stretched. "Karin-chan could you go and buy some saladry and eggs?" Karin looked at her, she realized it's almost time for dinner so she agreed to go and bought the things.

"I'll headoff then" Karin said, leaving the house while waving her hand at Yuzu. Yuzu waved her back "Un! Got back safely!"

Karin started to walk outside the house ad heading straight to the market. After she did the shopping, She passed the a park,surprisingly there's no one in there. _'Where is everyone? Did they headoff somewhere?'_ "Guess they are attending something.. But what kind of thing I think?.." She talked, blabbering to herself. A few minutes later some suspicious people approached Karin, as Karin started to became anxious. Soon she was in the center of the people that surrounded her in a circle. They wore the same hood that covered their face. It seemed all of them were male.

One of the male stood up then spoke proudly "Kurosaki Karin finally I got here to eliminate you. Do you have any question before you die?." Karin was shocked to his statement and she put a fierce face and a defensive position.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why do you know my name?" she asked seriously.

"We are from the Internal Human Association Protector. You are not benefit to live in this human world, you knew it too right, you had some kind of power. You might brought our lovely world to destruction. And as you can see I'm standing right here thanks to your twins, she's pretty hard to deal though..."

Karin eyes widened as she remembered Yuzu, she began to her berserk state. "What did you do?" The male ignored her question and continued "Oh yea, she said some last words too.. Hmm... if I recalled she said : 'Sorry I'll head off first Karin-chan' so be prepared to met your twins again".

As the guy said that, all of the man attacking Karin. And due to her shockness and anger, she burst out releasing all of her reiatsu and dodge all of their attacks. As her eyes turning into a pair of shining red eyes like she's prepared for bloodshreds and definitely it's the eye of a people whom prepared to win.

Karin used her power. She kept quiet about her power her whole life. Her power made she got 2 of herself, in other words there are 2 Karins. Oneof them had a symbol "01" marked at her left cheek and the other one is the same as karin but had a symbol"02"marked at her right cheek. "01" had wings that the feathers could be long and sharp like a sword and a broken halo in top of her head. "02" got 3 horns on her head and sharp nails on her fingers.

Karin '01' pulled out some of the feathers as the feather grew longer and sharper and threw it away to the enemies, and one person failed to block it and died, '01' flied higher and wag her wings and a load of feathers were threw away and it hitted the rest 3 person, while '01' take care 4 of them while '02' take care of the rest. '02' playfuly said "See, you guys made the master mad, so take the responsible." As she finished her last word, she slice them off with her sharp nails that now was covered with blood. '02' face were covered by the enemies blood, as she grinned and showing her sharp teeth out.

After Karin had finished beat them down, her wings began to fade out, so her horns too. '02' began to fused again with the other one, and the mark began to fade. Then she ran to her home, left her shopping aside. The only think in her mind was her sister she screamed her name in her head, _'Yuzu!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone it's LD13! **

**I'm new here. So I'm sorry if it's not a really good story and if there were some mistakes in it! ^^**

**This is my first story. Please sent your review to me! You are free to comment anything! If you found mistakes in the story please tell me! Yoroshikune Onegaishimasu!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I own it the story should be about HitsuKarin.**

Chapter 2

Finally, she got to her home after sprinted about 15 minutes. She hasted and went inside. "Yuzu! Where are you?!" She shouted from the entrance and started to take a look on the first floor, she went to the kitchen, living room and all the place in the house, until she went to her twin's room that was her room too.

She opened the door with a strong force '_BAM! ' _Then she saw her sister lied over in the drawer, sitting on her chair. There she saw 2 familiar shinigami stood infront of the opened window, while looking at Yuzu with sad apologetic eyes. Those shinigami were Matsumoto and Hitsugaya Toushiro who Karin knew when she was younger, they were her friends and her brother's friends too.

Even though they were there, Karin didn't care and ignored their presence. As now, all she cared about right now is Yuzu.

She halted there and shouted "Yuzu!", she rushed and turned over and face her twins face. She were shocked when she saw Yuzu's dead face, her eyes were reflecting nothing but darkness. Then she checked on her sister more, she saw deep wounds on her stomach and on the thigh, like it were stabbed prety hard and deep. She examined more and saw a tiny hole in her head, it was pretty hard to notice so it took a while for Karin to notice it.

Karin was really shocked, that she just stood there speechless, then her eyes got dead as she saw her twins condition. Her body began to trembled in fear, she opened her mouth a little then closed it again, se did it a few times. She still didn't believe at what she saw with her own eyes, still didn't want to accept the reality but she knew it was real and nothing will change. _'If this was just a dream, then it would be nice'_ a part of her heart said it.

She said something to herself _'you useless! if you just didn't exist then..!'_.

Toushiro which he was in his shinigami mode, concerned about Karin, the girl he loved since a long time. He started to walk to Karin "Sorry Karin, I was late" he clenched his fist and her vice captain Matsumoto saw him and said "Taichou... Karin-chan I'm really sorry. I couldn't protect Yuzu."

Karin just stood there, looking at Yuzu, Toushiro's and Matsumoto's voice didn't reach her. She just stood there dumbfounded, and reached a book, Yuzu's personal book that she never saw, then she read that book. In there was written :

'_Note:_

_Dear Karin my sister,_

_If you read this then that means I already died. Karin-chan. I'm sorry but I knew it well that you are a power holder, through my investiogation you are a fallen demon. I had noticed something from you and began to search. And I haven't told you I'm a power holder too, but I can't use it well as you can. I'm sorry for keeping it in secret from you all this time. So it's not your fault if I died and I was killed by those guys. It's my fault for could not use my power. I will always love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Yuzu'_

When she finished reading it, tears were falling down from her eyes. It was streaming down, even though her expression was flat, she looked like a crying robot. Then she looked like she was alive again. She burnt the book with her bare hand that began to release fire. She took Yuzu, carrying her in a bridal style. She started to walk and put Yuzu on the top of bed. Her mouth got behind to Yuzu's ear, and she whispered "But it was still my job to protect you as your sister, baka."

The shinigami's stood there, their eyes were locked to Karin and Yuzu. "And you guys, let me just tell you, this murder has no connection to you guys shinigami. And I'll leave the decision to you whether to tell ichi-nii or not."

Matsumoto started to worry about Karin and she felt sad or Yuzu too, and she said " Karin-chan, you don't need to carry it by yourself you know..."

Toushiro closed his eyes then look at Yuzu then Karin and started to spoke, "What Matsumoto's said was right, you can tell us your problem, we'll help you."

Karin took a look on them that looked away "I told you right, this has no concern to you and this is my problem, you shinigami's didn't know what you are facing if you help me."

Toushiro started to complain "Hey Karin! We'll help you no matter what so won't you just tell us what we didn't know", he convinced Karin so she would tell him. Since he's stubborn and was worried as hell.

"Like I said, this is not your concern and you will get in the way!" she raised her voice a little bit too much and made the room tensed up a little.

As she said that, Toushiro gave up, he knew when she sets up her mind, she won't budge a little bit, she's a Kurosaki afterall. But to make sure about it, he asked once again "Are you sure Karin?" She nodded in response.

"Okay I got it. We won't get in your way." Even though Toushiro said that, for sure he will made his own move and get to know about this without Karin noticing, he called his vice "Matsumoto, it's time."

The vice-captain, Matsumoto, ofcourse she complained about that "But taichou!..."

Toushiro gave her a glare, and the glare is telling her 'shut up and do it.' Seeing this glare, Matsumoto do what her captain told her to do. She began to pulling her shikai and 2 hell butterflies began to appear. The 2 butterfles clinging onto the 10th division captain and his vice. A gate appeared behind the shinigamis. "I'll leave ichi-nii to you guys." They nodded and dissapeared through the gate. After they went Karin was really depressed, she started hit the wall until her hand was broken and blood was streaming down to her fingers and she kept said the same thing over "such a useless sister, I am".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone it's LD13!**

**I'm new here. So I'm sorry if it's not a really good story and if there were some mistakes in it! ^^**

**This is my first story. Please sent your review to me! You are free to comment anything! If you found mistakes in the story please tell me! Yoroshikune Onegaishimasu! Sorry for the really really late updates**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I own it the story should be about HitsuKarin.**

Chapter 3

One year later

It was 10 p.m , Karin was in her room (her brother's room). Karin was looking outside through the window. She was pacing along, still thinking what happened a year ago.

Since Yuzu's death, she despise her birthday, she never play soccer again, and she is really afraid of her old room (Yuzu's room). She clutched alone in her room, hugging her knees. "Tomorrow is the day, huh..." She talked to herself.

Tomorrow is the day when her brother, Ichigo, will come home. Karin was confused how she will face her brother with the fact that she couldn't protect Yuzu. 'I wonder if Toushiro and Rangiku told him.' She thought to herself, asking question.

The next day

Karin wakes up, she looked at the clock, it was 7 a.m. 'There there, I woke up too early even it's summer break' She sighed to herself. She walked to the bathroom and she took a shower. 15 minutes later, she got out from the bathroom, covered by a plain towel, showing all her beautiful curves. She hurried to dress up, she wear a grayish shirt with a sky blue short pants. She tied her black hair into one ponytail.

She see the clock again, it showed: 7.20 a.m. Just when she was just about to go out from her room, her phone ring. She walked back again to her phone and looked there are 2 mails for her. She opened the mail. She was shocked.

The first mail says:

"_I know who you really are_

_Sincerely, Unknown_

_To: Kari r"_

And at the end of the mail, there is a picture inserted there. The picture shows two same dolls, siding each other, and the doll was blood showered.

Karin was really shocked, she couldn't believe that there are people who knows about her. She braved herself and opened the second one.

The second one says:

"_Meeting : 70890 Thy Shop, at 9 a.m tomorrow._

_Sincerely: Unkown"_

She quickly turn on her computer and searched the place. She found out that the numbers was the post code, she found the place of the meeting and memorized it. Then she found that the thy shop is an abondoned shop and no one live there.

The next day

Karin go to the meeting place, the thy shop. Karin went in. She found other people gathering there too. She was pretty surprised but she gained her cool. Then one of those people burst up and say "Hey! It's so gloomy here! Let's introduce ourself!"

The other person that sits next to her burst up too. They look like twins, the other one say "Yea yea, I agree!"

The first person to speak, say "Well my name is Hatsuko desu! Nice to meet'cha!"

The other say "My name is Hotsuki, as you can see we are twins!" He dragged his twins with him then they smiled together.

Another person speak up, "Akatsu here!" Akatsu is a boy, well a highschooler it seems. He has a straight long black reddish hair, he has a hanging type of pony at the middle front. He has a headphone hanging on his neck, his eyes color are deep black like a stream with no end.

Karin raised a hand, introduce herself "I'm Karin, nice to meet you."

Then the last person finally spoke up "I-I'm Sotsuichi! Nice to me-meet you all!" Sotsuichi seems to be a shy boy, he has a wavy light blue hair and it's kinda long. He is a medium height. He has a pair of glowing silver eyes. He wear a white T-shirt with a type of winter jacket, and he use a black jeans.

'Wow even though he is really shy, he has a pair of really beautiful eyes.' That's what everyone thought there.

Then one person got in the place, and wearing a mask. The mask had some sculpture on it and it was a cat shaped mask. "It seems everyone in here already now each other, so it's time for me to introduce myself huh?" the person smirk then open his mask " my name is Kaibachi. Yo-ro-shi-ku-ne!"

"What is your purpose?" Karin said seriously as she stand up. Suddenly Kaibachi stood behind Karin and tapped his hand to her shoulder "Well well, dont be so angry Karin-chan." Everyone stood at their position shocked. As Karin look behind her and washed away his hand from her shoulder. "If you really want to know it, why don't you see yourself, identifier?" Karin gasped and start using her power, but she was shocked by the fact that she couldn't see his identity at all, all of it was filled with a ? mark. "just what are you? How do you know what is me? And why can't I see ur identity?" she asked with a death gaze. "whoa whoa Karin chan, slow down okayy, I'm just a power wielder just like all of you" he pointed and saw all of us. "I'm Kaibachi 'the unknown'"

'As you can see, all of you are the power wielders. So why don't you introduce yourself again?" With a playing voice Kaibachi said that.

"Tch, Karin, identifier, I can see your whole identity." Karin said to introduce again.

Note: Well Karin half lied to them, she didn't reveal her true power, she just reveal a part of it.

"Akatsu, machine-gunner"

"Hatsuko, imaginer, summons from my imagination and lock-up things in my memories."

"Sotsuichi, deeper eyes, can see just like x-rays and fly's eyes."

"Hotsuki, transformer, could manipulate my body, well, it's such a pain actually to be a transformer." Hotsuki said with a funny tone.

Kaibachi stood up "Well the intoduce done right? So back to the topic, the purpose!" Kaibachi said with a sun shining smile then he said something with a serious tone"everyone here surely had been countered some of those guys right?"

Everyone looked sad when he said that and they like thought about something with a worried face they all nodded. 'those guys huh?' Karin asked herself as she remembers the tragedy that involves her sister, Yuzu.

"Then let me explain to you what are 'those guys' really. They are...

TO BE CONTINUED ^O^

NOTE: DON'T KILL ME!

AND SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE UPDATING! I REALLY GOT SOME TROUBLE BACK IN SCHOOL, WELL ITS THE PAPERWORK. SO I'M REALLY SORRY!

end note: and thankyou for the review and likes ^^/


End file.
